


AU[新社会两部曲] 番外 散景

by stupidgirl



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, pirlossi - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgirl/pseuds/stupidgirl
Summary: 为了补完本篇写的。其实可以独立于本篇而存在。自己觉得最甜的是饺子这个梗~~~copy一下本篇的：罗金莱：因为姓里面有个罗（de ROssi）。莱字怎么来的呢，有些网页把他的名字翻译为“达涅莱”，所以就有了这个莱字，后来也不知道怎么想着就特别想叫他金莱。等到叫顺口了才发现六小龄童本名就叫“章金莱”，还是暗合了“猴哥”和“大师兄”的称呼。其实我最开始写这篇的目的就是特别想写土豪开口一个金莱，闭口一个金莱。安老师：真名在番外会写，写本篇的时候根本没想过到底叫什么好，所以也没有写。安（ANder），好理解吧。没叫皮老师，大概感觉“安”比较常见一点（虽然我们有个顺丰快递的师傅姓皮）？小桃姐：Gila性转了一下，为了放在那个年代里面不要那么突兀。那个大眼的追求者……是小葵。卢师傅：Luca Tony。有提到了Sarah和Gaia。





	AU[新社会两部曲] 番外 散景

[新社会两部曲] 番外 散景

安老师没有想过，在他已经快要忘记送递最后一封去南方的信的具体日期的时候，卢师傅突然来了电报：罗金莱要来北京了。尽管只是因为公务也没有明说要来找他，但卢师傅给了详细的列车班次和时刻表，就连罗金莱的着装都一一描述给他，生怕他到时候认不出罗金莱的样子。

火车到的那天已经过了秋分。空气有了些凉意，树叶老结，当中的水分也一点一点被收光，风一吹它们互相拍打的啪嗒声重了不少。天气倒是意外地晴朗。人群散得差不多的时候他看见罗金莱提着军绿色的轻便旅行袋从检票口挤出来。罗金莱一看见他就呆在原地朝他咧嘴笑了起来。

“地上有钉子啊？”

“我不知道往哪里走。”

安老师迎着罗金莱走过去，伸手去接他的旅行袋。罗金莱的手往后缩了缩：“袋子不重我拿得动。”安老师领着他往车站走，一路上把他来时想好的客套话一句一句地往外掏，什么晓桃姐他们怎么样啊，我走了以后搬了新邻居没有啊，我的书怎么样了啊，房子翻修了没啊。唯独有关罗金莱的他一句都不问。

其实有些事情他也猜得出来。罗金莱不知从什么时候起蓄起了络腮胡，面色比起以前沉稳了许多，手腕上还多了一块梅花表。他从父亲那里继承的家当并不多，安老师在的时候也就是那辆自行车，碗柜里有个什么早年间的景德镇瓷碗实在值不了多少钱，可能还不如他父亲随身的那块小玉佛有那么一点纪念价值。有一次居委会马主任有意来给罗金莱介绍对象，对方是纺织厂的女工，年纪和他相当。罗金莱那时也不知是当着大家的面不好意思还是暂时没有结婚的心思，非常断然地回绝了。“我参加工作也没几年，现在还没想到谈朋友的事呢。”他一面挠着头显得有些尴尬。马主任走了以后卢师傅就在一旁揶揄他：

“想讨老婆口袋里又掏不出钱吧，那你昨晚上还和小博赌扑克赌得那么晚。”

“哪里啊。”罗金莱高声反驳，“就玩了几手，他输了几回我们就不玩了。说他单位的事呢，又喝了点酒。”

“你这年纪也是该攒点钱了，不然今后怎么讨老婆，你姐姐也不管你了。”

“她天高皇帝远，不是还有你和晓桃姐么。”话音刚落安老师就瞥了他一眼，罗金莱一脸笑意地挨过来说，“要不安老师你房间里的大件借我结婚的时候摆一摆，看起来也有面子多了。”

安老师还没答应卢师傅又插嘴道：“你这混小子的如意算盘打得响，哪有借彩礼讨老婆的事情。”

“要借可以，利息按分钟算，就像高利贷那样九出十三归。还不了的话就让你儿子接着还，你儿子还不了还有孙子……”

罗金莱知道他只是说趣话也没认真，大家一阵嘻嘻哈哈就过去了。

那时的罗金莱有多少家底安老师差不多知道得一清二楚，谈对象的事情虽然被提起过好几次但始终因为是单身汉钱进了就出攒下来的也不多。晓桃姐回信时对他提过金莱想要翻新自己的那间老屋，并把中间的小间拆掉合并起来作为婚房。这听起来像婚期已不远的信息离眼前都不知道过了多少个月了。

在有些拥挤的公共汽车上罗金莱一直站在离他有一点距离的位置上，他不再像以前那样喜欢寸步不离地挨着他，他也很少说话，像是因为久未见面产生了一种不可避免的隔阂。他们俩有配合地一个问一个答。从罗金莱的口中他得知：晓桃姐的女儿下一个月要上幼儿园了，连小博也换了新的单位分到了单位宿舍搬走了；他住的那一间屋子空了很久一直没有人再来住，书柜搬进了罗金莱的屋子但是夏天乘凉的时候他还是习惯把躺椅摆在安老师那个门口；前几个月搬进来一个姓徐的新邻居，人挺热情一下子就熟了，大家都喜欢叫他大江；大江没别的缺点就是嗓门大，喝了酒就更厉害了。

“你在的时候让大家都习惯了，静的时候就特别静，你一来精神了才比较热闹。”罗金莱一边说着却不太敢抬眼看他。安老师只能笑笑说：“也不是每个人都跟我一样。”

下了车安老师带他去面食店吃晚饭。公务的事情之前支支吾吾地也没说全，席间仔细一打听才知道不过是去联系好的工厂里参加五天技术实习，因为单位要跟北京的工厂买新设备顺便就派罗金莱和另几名技术员来学习设备操作。由于出差补贴少得可怜他想托安老师找一间便宜的旅社，安老师却把话头按住说你来我家罢，我就一个人麻烦不到谁。罗金莱一听住宿的事情落实了胃口似乎也好了不少，三两下就把一盘水饺吃掉了大半，安老师问他还要不要再加，他摇摇头说不了，再点就吃不下了。安老师在心里数了数自己盘里的水饺，默默把其中五个夹到罗金莱盘里，罗金莱停下来有些不解地看了他一眼。

“快吃，看什么！”

罗金莱很快又把自己盘里的夹回去了两个，两人心照不宣地一面笑着一面低头继续大口吃起来。

赶到安老师家的时候路灯都亮起来了。楼道里的灯不够亮害罗金莱走错了台阶，到最后安老师只得回头抓起他的手：“怎么这么大的人了连走楼梯都不会。”罗金莱也不答应只是在后面轻声笑。

安老师的宿舍在四楼最东面。居室里有一小块从卧室延伸出来的说门厅倒还比门厅大一点的空间，在那里摆了一把有些年头的碎花纹三人沙发，算作是一个简陋的会客室。卧室的风格基本没什么变化，只不过因为空间限制书房被合并到卧室里面。床面还是他一直习惯的双人床，寝具也差不多是老样子，他住在偃月街时那床真丝薄毯也摆在床上。靠外面的床头柜上散放着几本书，还有一张他们夏天时去照相馆拍的四人合照压在垫有白色镂花桌布的玻璃台板下。罗金莱在床头柜前蹲下来仔细打量着照片又回过头来看了看安老师：“你变老了。”

“你怎么好意思说我？！”安老师走近去毫不犹豫地反击却一个趔趄和要起身的罗金莱撞在了一起。罗金莱并没有扶起他的意思，而是斩钉截铁地抱住了他。安老师只稍稍迟疑了一下随即也不带一丝尴尬和难堪地紧紧拥住了他。安老师有些心满意足地闭上了眼睛，一瞬间卧室里安静得连他们俩的呼吸声都几乎要听不见了。这个拥抱对于安老师来说并不意外，在他收到晓桃姐的回信后这甚至一直都在他预想的在将来的某一天必要发生的剧本当中。比起他所难于启齿的情感，甚至比起他那日在百里湖突然停下车来握住罗金莱环在他腰间的双手啜泣起来，这都算不上什么。罗金莱把脸埋进他的肩头，热气透过他的的确良衬衫直抵他肩窝的皮肤，这令他不由自主地颤抖起来而只能把罗金莱抱得更紧。

“寒暑假的时候怎么都不回来看看？”

“家里有些事，我也走不开。”

“那你想过我们吗？”

“常常想。”安老师一面说一面像安慰小孩子似的拍着他的背。

“那……我呢？”

“想你干什么？”

罗金莱一听显然有些失望地从他怀里挣脱出来：“怪不得我的事情你一点都不关心。”

“你不是整个人都站在我面前了么，有什么事我一眼就看出来了。”

“你……”罗金莱被他绕得有些摸不着头脑，“你看出什么来了？”

“我看出来你要是再不去洗澡的话，炉子上的热水就要凉透了。”

安老师一面催促罗金莱取换洗衣服一面去衣柜里拿被铺，等罗金莱从厕所出来，床上已经摆好了两床被子：“入秋了你就别睡沙发了，容易着凉，半夜翻身说不定还会滚下去，还是和我挤挤吧。”

“那你可别把我踹下床。”

“我哪像你有什么磨牙说梦话的坏习惯。”他也不等罗金莱回嘴先一步躲进厕所去了，过了一会儿才想起来，从门后探出半截光溜溜的身子对着卧室里喊：“金莱，你要是闷就自己开电视看吧。”

安老师在里面洗漱卧室里仍然一点动静都没有，等他出去一看，罗金莱呆呆坐在床边目不转睛地望着他。“怎么不看电视？”

“我不闷。”罗金莱站起来一把拉过他两人一齐坐到床头，“咱们聊聊吧。刚刚一直是你问我，你都没说说你自己。”

“我有什么好说的，还不是老样子。你明天和我一起出门吧，我告诉你在哪里坐车。”安老师转过头去调床头的闹钟。

“你之前说家里有些事是什么事？”

“老人家过世了，都是些身后事。我现在一个人也不用再牵肠挂肚的了。”

“那就回来吧，”罗金莱一下子从后面箍住他，“回我们那里，你就不再是一个人了。” 

“我让你来你不也没音信么。”

他本来想用指节对着罗金莱的脑门狠狠来一下，但罗金莱靠得太近了，他身上那股虽然被肥皂香味冲淡了却仍然让他感觉十分熟悉和安心的味道反倒在他头上大力地击锤下来，他好像顿时没了力气似的只是僵直在那里，而罗金莱却不依不饶地歪着身子把自己的脑袋推到他面前。

“你反正都没想着我，我来北京干什么。”

他才只是多看了一眼，罗金莱的嘴唇就直直压了下来。

最初还是轻柔地一下一下亲吻他的下唇，大约是等不及他反驳就肆无忌惮地把他揽进自己怀里。罗金莱的吻倔强而固执，一面强硬粗砺得好像暴风过境，一面又粘腻得反复折磨，仿佛他不在的那段时日里罗金莱所经历的一点一滴都原原本本在他的吻里面。安老师并没有退缩也没有逃离。他紧扳住罗金莱的脖颈，舌尖耐心而温柔，想要把他内心的不安和猜忌慢慢平息下去——这却反而让罗金莱失去了控制——他几乎是吮吻着他的双唇用力把他拖上了床。在他狼狈地顺势扑倒在罗金莱身上的时候罗金莱的双手插入到他仍然带着湿气的头发当中，在颈后被洗脸水不小心沾湿的发丛当中用力地绕结；鼻尖和双唇也齐心协力地推挤着他的脖颈。罗金莱抱着他慢慢地坐起来，他便顺应着罗金莱用力的方向仰头向后。

“你别问。”罗金莱突然停下来望着他摇头喃喃道，“你什么都别问！”

“我不问。”安老师利索地扒掉自己的汗衫仍然圈紧罗金莱唇齿交叠地混作一团。

罗金莱把安老师压到身下，接吻也愈发变本加厉。他从他的嘴角逃开，开始一点一点地啃咬下去，牙齿带着细微的痛感，但舌身却紧随其后迫不及待地抚慰。他觉得罗金莱简直恨不得把自己生吞活剥了。那双手也丝毫不老实，它们根本不满足于只是乖乖地扶着腰部，而是随心所欲地爬到别的地方去。如果是在平时他大概又会毫不留情地笑话罗金莱青涩甚至有些仓惶无措的手法，然而从那个掌心传来热度却慢慢延缓了他体表温度降低的速度，他在这样漫无目的的攀爬下发出满足的叹息，便也任由他去抚摸，任由他去舔吻他的胸尖，任由他慢慢探索下去到那个已经开始灼热发烫的部位。罗金莱在他的默许下一寸一寸扯掉他的睡裤，他也弄不明白这种粘皮带骨的方法到底是想捉弄谁。当把头埋到他腿间的时候罗金莱的整颗脑袋都好像烧着了一样变红发烫起来。原本以为也许会因为罗金莱这一时的无所适从而让先前一连串的荒诞行为悄然停止，可罗金莱却出乎意料地把他抓在自己手中轻轻套弄起来，并且还用和皮肤的干涩感全然相反的温润湿腻不断刺激着他。没过多久又不知从哪里掏出来一罐凡士林来挖了一小块探到他身下，手指轻柔但完全不得要领地顶弄起来。在他以为一切的折磨快要结束的时候，罗金莱又重新环抱起他，让彼此的双唇结束了这旷日持久的分离。

漫长的征战才刚刚开始。安老师素净的只有基本家具和图书的卧室内一瞬间溢满了浓重的羞耻感，夹杂着他们压抑的喘息和小心翼翼的呻吟。

然而这些并没有人在意。

第二天一早，闹钟还没响安老师先醒了。半夜睡到迷迷糊糊的时候罗金莱钻进他怀里，背后被闷出了一层汗不说胸口还被他那满脸的硬胡茬刺红了一片。

安老师从罗金莱怀里挣脱出来的时候也没花多大的力气，罗金莱自己一转身裹紧了被子。他估摸着罗金莱大概是醒了。住院刚出来那一阵，有时他们也在一张床上闹，闹起来根本不管他的伤口好了没，闹到最后罗金莱就捧着肚子缩到床角去了。他那个时候觉得自己了解罗金莱的全部，了解他痛起来的时候是哪一个针脚在痛，了解他什么时候会笑什么时候会哭，了解他那几个久未见面的叔伯婶娘，了解他预测小博会出哪一张牌，甚至了解他对女孩子的那点喜好。可是至今他却对罗金莱这几年来的事一无所知。

等安老师洗完脸，罗金莱还在床上没动静。他只得爬到床上去拍拍他，“再不起来就要迟到了”。罗金莱一听脸红了一半整个头要埋进枕头里去。

安老师凑到他耳朵边接着问：“害羞啊。”

罗金莱伸出一只手朝他挥，他只好会意地下床避到厕所里挂毛巾。

“记得给我补罐新的啊，”他打开壁橱故意把声音放得特别响亮，“北京这地方可不比南方，干燥得很。”他一边说耳朵还是细细琢摸着房间里得动静，听到罗金莱要过来了就轻声又问了句：“都是哪里学的这些乱七八糟的？”

罗金莱一边还在揉眼睛抬头正对上他，只好赶快侧过头去干脆用手掌把眼睛遮起来了。

“书。”

“什么？”

“书－－。”他又加大了音量。

“听不清你说什么。”

“书——！”罗金莱费了好大劲扯出一个字，脖子都扯红了。

“你都看了什么书啊？”

“你留的。”

他剜了他一眼声音里满是笑意，“也不学点好的。”

罗金莱转头看看他，也自顾自地笑了。

 

安老师一直把他送上了公交车，一路上叮嘱他只要下班时原路返回就行，罗金莱只是点点头也不回话，就听他一个人一路絮絮叨叨个没完。安老师的学校下课比较早，他想着能赶在罗金莱下班前顺道去菜场买些菜就不用去店里面破费了。

 

下班到家的时候才走到三楼，就听到头上传来居委会最热心的那位刘大妈的声音。上去一看果然罗金莱不知从哪里搬来一把小木椅坐在房门口和刘大妈在聊天。“你这孩子啊还真是会说话，可不像你表哥那么内秀。”刘大妈笑得眼角又多了几层褶子一个劲地夸着罗金莱。她一见安老师来了连忙打招呼，“哎哟，安老师您可回来了，您弟弟在这儿等您半天了。”

“麻烦您了，”安老师给那位圆圆脸的老太太挤出一个礼貌性的微笑，“他初来乍到的。”

刘大妈笑呵呵地连摆手，“别说客气话，来我们楼里都是客。我看他一个年轻人坐着闷得慌，陪他说说话。”

安老师瞥了他眼的功夫罗金莱就把脸上的笑收回去了。他起身朝向刘大妈：“谢谢您的椅子，我帮您拿回去吧。”

“不用啦，就在楼下。借个椅子也是举手之劳，一会儿我还回去就行了。”刘大妈走近两步对安老师说：“小伙子人不错，在这里住几日再走啊……”

安老师啊了一声也没接话，手一抬就把菜和包都戳到罗金莱手里。

“哟还买了菜啊，兄弟俩打算做什么好吃的啊？”

“几个家常菜。”安老师把钥匙也丢给罗金莱，没等刘大妈继续说安老师就再三道谢，一面不忘把罗金莱往房里推，生怕刘大妈再多问几句。

 

“没给你介绍对象吧。”一关上门安老师就急着问。

“还没。”罗金莱不和他多嘴，不动声色地走进厨房准备下手，“她就说有位谭小姐常来找你，问问我知不知道，跟我打听你们什么时候结婚。”安老师朝厨房探着头，可罗金莱一眼也没有望出来。

“还说了什么？”

罗金莱拧开水龙头开始洗菜，“没什么，随便聊聊。”

“聊什么？”

那一头声音也没了。

罗金莱好像到了自己家一样，很快就在厨房翻到了那些自己想要的东西，生火倒油，锅里面噼噼啪啪地响。一时间厨房里所有的声音一潮接一潮地翻涌就是听不到罗金莱到底在想什么。

安老师是很久没有吃过罗金莱做的菜了，他平时做得虽然不如晓桃姐但还是有几个拿得出手的菜。可这顿饭吃得特别不是滋味。罗金莱垂着眼不想正眼看他，就连下筷子的时候也躲着他，恨不得在青菜盘里横一座太行山才好。

“我父亲和谭小姐的父亲是旧识，他们在工作前就相识了。”安老师放下筷子来静静吐了一口气，“老人家们很早就想替我安排这件事，我没答应。我搬去那么老远只是一般调动，是我自愿的，和这事没关系，我也没和谁赌气。”

安老师往罗金莱碗里夹了一块鸡蛋继续说：“我父亲去世前又见过谭伯父说起这事，我的事情我自己做主，谁也操不了这个心。”

罗金莱没发话，安老师又看了罗金莱一眼。

“谭小姐那个人吧，挺好的，在幼儿园当老师，个子挺高，是个浓眉大眼的漂亮姑娘。”

“那种圆圆脸的，和你今天见到的刘大妈那样的。”

安老师觉得罗金莱可能快憋不住了就越说越起劲：

“人家也是书香门第出来的，满肚子的故事。”

“平时还特别讨小朋友喜欢，楼里好几位阿姨也见过她，都喜欢。”

就在他以为他快要让罗金莱开口说话的时候罗金莱突然放下碗筷，转身去他的旅行袋里翻出了一个记事本。在那个记事本的扉页夹着一张他和一位年轻女子的合影。罗金莱把照片递过去，尴尬地摸了摸自己嘴角的胡子。

“我们认识有几年了。我姐姐介绍的。”

安老师把照片接过来，仔细端详着，相片中留着长麻花的姑娘脖子上还挂着他父亲的那块小玉佛，她露着弯弯的眼角把头侧向罗金莱的方向。

“我姐姐说她看你第一眼就知道，我在你那里占不到便宜还得吃亏，不像卢师傅那种老实人。”

“卢师傅哪里老实了？！”

“比你可老实多了。”

“做邻居的哪里能成天想着占谁便宜的事。”

“这姑娘可是个老实人，也不嫌弃我们家的条件。我工作的事，这几年还不错。去年评职称也没落下我，工资加了不少。我一直想多攒点钱……先来”罗金莱说到一半就把话又吞了回去，过了半晌才接着说，“你现在过得也挺好的，晓桃姐他们也能安心了。”

“你怎么知道我好不好？”安老师突然抬眼望过去箍住罗金莱的视线也没处藏。

“有谭小姐就好了。”罗金莱没好气地反击。

“谭小姐下个月要结婚了，我连她的喜糖都收了。”

罗金莱眉眼渐渐弯曲起来终于抬头看了他一眼，似笑非笑地咬着嘴唇。

“你明天就去和刘大妈说说好话，让她再给我介绍一个。”

“她跟我说你这性格不好相处。”

安老师气势汹汹地隔空扇过去就是一掌，罗金莱一躲也没忍住还是笑出声来了。

 

饭后的罗金莱像极了个主人家似的把所有东西都收拾进小厨房，自己霸占了水槽认真地洗起碗来。安老师挤在他身后听着哗哗的水声。

“金莱，北方和南方不一样。冬天的时候会有暖气，出门温度低，但是室内还是很暖和。在家里穿个单衣就够了，我回来这里以后再也没长过冻疮了。天气干，有时候出门要带口罩，不然风太厉害。这里出门左转有个菜场，我和你说过的，有个卖鱼的叫阿图的小伙子，他卖的鱼最新鲜。”

“靠河的一边有一个小公园，去那个公园的都是老头老太，那里太偏，可是挺安静。老太太跟在老头子后面一大清早就去那里晨练。”

“刘大妈嘴碎，所以我不怎么和她搭话，可她人挺好的。隔壁一左一右有两个高个子小伙儿，眼睛特别大的那个是小马，在我们学校教数学的，另一位姓布，姓氏挺奇怪，但人特别热情……”

“天台每周五早上开，钥匙在小马那里，还没干的衣服就拿上去晒。” 安老师又往他身上靠了靠，把他一条手臂圈到自己怀里，“上面能望得到我们学校的升旗杆，我每周一都要在下面跟同学们一起出操升旗。往南边看，还有一个火车站，就是我接你的那一个。门卫的李大爷养信鸽，有时候会结伴在这里盘旋……”

水声太大掩盖了其他的声音。

安老师替罗金莱关掉水龙头，把他手里的碗扔回到水槽里。他顺势把红了眼眶的罗金莱拉进怀里“金莱，你来了啊”。罗金莱什么也不敢想，只知道把没擦干的手盖在他的脊背把那里弄得一片湿乎乎的。

晚上安老师靠在床背上，罗金莱就躺在床上又求他念书听。

“老爷子藏了几本俄语的老书我和你说起过吗？”

罗金莱点点头。

“我能看懂一些，所以舍不得扔。“

“我想听你念一念，”罗金莱仰着头望他，“你念什么都好。”

他随手挑了一个小节用十分蹩脚的俄语把句子拼凑起来，罗金莱握着他的右手听得相当认真，他猜测不到他是否能完全理解这些词汇或能从字里行间明白他的意思，还是所有的文字都同通过他们联系在一起的双手传导到对方那里。他们在他的阅读声中慢慢入睡，静谧而安详。

第三天清晨醒来罗金莱已经为他倒好了洗脸水。他把安老师的双手抓进脸盆里两人一起泡着，连他穿衣服时也不安生地咬着他耳朵说了很多荤话。临上车时安老师往罗金莱衣兜里塞了一样东西，只和他说你晚上用得着。果然晚上下班的时候推门就有饭香了，罗金莱烧了一条鱼。楼下的沈阿姨跑上探头探脑地问隔壁小马是不是谭小姐来了。安老师躲在门后面捂着嘴嗤嗤地笑，罗金莱凑上来问他听什么，安老师答：“都在说你呢，活像个小厨娘。”

“唉，安伯平，你怎么欺负人啊！”

“你在我家做饭，怎么不是小厨娘了。”

“你还别来劲……唉，有话好好说。”

……

“喂你一个人民教师别耍无赖啊－－”

……

“唉你别乱来！”

……

 

罗金莱本来带的钱就不多，给安老师买了几天菜兜里也没剩多少钱了，这才想起来他要给晓桃姐的女儿买条公主裙。他由安老师领着在大商场里挑花了眼，最后找了一个小朋友当参谋把她挑中的那一件小心翼翼地包起来。付钱的时候掏空了裤兜好不容易凑足了钱，安老师忍不住揶揄：”你这工资都涨哪里去了？”罗金莱心满意足地拍拍袋子完全不理会，仿佛内心最后一块大石也落定了的样子：“都喂大老鼠了。”

周五天才泛鱼肚白罗金莱就已经不在床上了，安老师摸上天台就看到罗金莱朝向外面一人站在那里。

“我昨天和小马借了钥匙，想来看一看。”

“你周一会在那里升旗吗？”罗金莱手指扬起来指向一个空旷的大操场，在那里竖立着一根黄灰色的旗杆。也许他在想象着操场被少年们的喧闹声填满的样子，也许他在想象着晓桃姐的女儿穿起他买的裙子站在早操队伍里的样子，也许他在想象着他站在旗杆下向罗金莱抬起头来。

“这就是那个公园。”罗金莱指了河边的一处绿荫，“刘大妈说她和她家老头子就在那里耍太极。“也许他只要一闭上眼睛就是自己走在河堤步道上的样子，他白发苍苍了后面还跟着什么人。

“还有那个地方，你去我们那里的时候也是从这个火车站走的吗？”也许他想起了他摘掉过的那副黑框大眼镜，也许他想起了他拉扯过的有些泛黄的自然卷，也许还有他背后那一脸淡淡然的表情。

罗金莱没有回头，他极力地看着四周围。安老师觉得他就活在这里，在这个场景里，也许他只活了五天，可仿佛已经活了一辈子。

安老师再也没有离开过北京。

可他一直和卢师傅他们保持着通信。罗金莱在结婚酒宴上给他留了个上座，徐大江非要坐上去的时候还被他揍了一顿。婚后两年他如愿以偿地有了一个女儿，那一柜子的书就顺理成章地全权托付给了小姑娘了。信里也捎来过小姑娘的照片，圆圆脸的眉毛特别淡，脖子上挂着那颗小玉佛。小姑娘双手搂着爸爸的脖子，爸爸笑得没了眼。安老师后来把这张照片夹在那本俄语书里，每当兴致来时便会大声诵读，仿佛照片中那位圆圆脸的小姑娘也必然听到一样。

 

-fin-


End file.
